The Songs I Sing
by ocean.sunset
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts! Hermione is Head Girl and is over the moon until she realizes that Draco is Head Boy! She thinks her year is ruined but is proven wrong when Draco is actually nice to her.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts! Not surprisingly, Hermione is Head Girl. She is over the moon--- until she realizes that the Head Boy is none other than Draco Malfoy! She swears that she won't let him bother her. But something weird is going on. Draco seems to be acting differently around her. Actually—for some bizarre reason--- _nice._**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for being gone so long. Anyway, I'm back now. I realize it's a bit cliché at first, but I promise this isn't your typical story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why can't Draco be MINE?**

**Prologue**

It was a constant routine for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on the last day of the summer holidays: meet up at Diagon Alley or King's Cross, go into Platform 9 ¾ together, board the bright-red Hogwarts Express, grab seats, and spend the ride snacking and chatting. This year was their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And like every other year since their second year, they met up and exchanged merry greetings.

"Harry! Ron!" said Hermione as she pulled them both into a three-person hug. She had to stand on tiptoe to hug her two best friends properly; Harry had grown about three inches over the holidays and Ron had grown about five. She broke apart from them. "It's great to see you guys again."

"Great to see you too, Mione," Ron said as they proceeded to walk to their platform together.

"So how were your holidays?" Hermione asked, staring at her friends.

Harry sighed and said, "Let's just say I'm glad to be back in the Wizarding world."

The three of them walked through the barrier that separated the Muggle world and the Wizarding world.

Hermione winced. "Were the Dursleys _that _terrible?"

"Well, not exactly," said Harry with a grin. "Not since my seventeenth birthday. They didn't dare do anything 'cause they know I'm of age now and can happily hex them whenever I like without getting into trouble."

The trio laughed.

Just then, a familiar red-head ran up to Hermione and hugged her. "Mione! It's wonderful to see you!"

Hermione laughed. "Hey, Ginny," she said. Ginny stepped back with a smile on her face and said, "Hey."

The four of them boarded the Hogwarts Express like always and proceeded to look for an empty compartment. They found one with no one but Neville Longbottom inside it and joined him. They all waved at Mr and Mrs Weasley through the window. Mrs Weasley was saying, "Bye, dears! Take care, and work hard!" Mr Weasley had his arm around his wife, waving.

Once the station was out of sight, the five of them snacked and talked happily. Hermione decided to tell her friends the good news that came to her in an envelope a few weeks back.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" she said. Four faces stared at her curiously.

"What?" asked Neville.

"I've been appointed Head Girl!" Hermione said with a flourish. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver badge with the initials 'H.G.' engraved. They all stared at it.

"Oh, Merlin!" said Ginny. "I've noticed something! 'H.G.' stands for Head Girl _and _Hermione Granger!"

Everyone cooed over the ironic coincidence. It was actually quite funny to all of them and they started laughing. Hermione proudly stuck the pin to the front of her Hogwarts robe.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore's voice came over on the P.A.. _"Will the Head Boy, Head Girl and Prefects please come to the Head compartment immediately? I repeat: will the Head Boy, Head Girl and Prefects of Hogwarts please come to the Head compartment? Thank you."_

Ron stood up. "Well, I suppose we'd better get going," he said to Hermione. Hermione got up too. They bid the others goodbye and left the compartment together. On their way to the Head compartment, Ron asked, "Do you know who the Head Boy is?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Nope, but I do wonder. It's either Ernie Macmillan, Draco Malfoy--" She stopped to laugh at the face Ron made.

"If that old Ferret is Head Boy, I'm going to puke," he said with malice. "Let's hope it's not him," he said as they were about to enter the Head compartment.

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed," said Hermione with a smile. They went in.

The Head compartment was a lot bigger than all the regular ones. They took seats beside Ernie Macmillan. "Hey, are you Head Boy?" asked Ron. Ernie shook his head disappointedly. Then he saw the Head Girl badge on Hermione's robes. "Congrats, though, Hermione."

Before Hermione had a chance to thank him, Professor Dumbledore began talking. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" he said with a warm smile. Hermione could see Draco Malfoy rolling his eyes at the other side of the compartment.

Throughout the Headmaster's speech, Hermione listened attentively. When the speech was nearly at an end, he said, "And congratulations to our Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr Draco Malfoy and Ms Hermione Granger. I will speak to you both after our welcome-back feast about your shared dormitory. Thank you." He left.

Ron's mouth was hanging open. "Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, She dropped her head onto her knees. Ernie was patting her back sympathetically.

**A/N: There! Ta-dah! How was that? It's quite short, but only because it's the prolongue. I promise the real chapters will be longer. Please review! Thanks. windsinger257 xxx**


	2. Her Singing

**A/N: Next chapter up! Thanks to all the reviews, even though I only got four. (sighs) Never mind. Here's the next chapter, darling reviewers! Oh, and by the way, I have 'Beep' by the Pussycat Dolls, featuring Will.I.Am stuck in my head! Gah. Ah well. ('I don't give a !beep!) Sorry. On with the story! Oh, and btw, I've brought Dumbledore back. I know this is a serious rewrite of HP, but there just can't be a Hogwarts without him. Sorry if some of you feel offended by my rewriting of the HP script, but, and I'm sure most of you agree, Dumbledore is VITAL in the HP world. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: Draco still isn't mine. Gah!**

**Her Singing**

Ron and Hermione returned to their compartment with looks of shock on their faces. Ron dropped into a seat. Hermione just sort of slinked onto the floor. Ginny was worried. "Mione? What's wrong?"

Ron was mumbling something. "H-Head Boy…F-Ferret. Blid-dy g-git."

Neville looked seriously confused. "What?"

"Malfoy is Head Boy!" Hermione nearly yelled. She pulled her knees close to her and rested her head down on them. Ginny put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry was in awe. Neville's face showed concern.

Hermione brought her head back up and pushed her hair out of her face. She wore a look of resignation. "Well, nothing we can do about it now. Might as well just tough it out." She got up and brushed herself.

"Mione," said Ron. "If he does anything, just let Harry or me know. We'll punch his nose in for you." Harry nodded. Ginny was giggling silently as she shook her head at Hermione. Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron and said, "Thanks, guys. But I can look after myself."

**&&&&&&**

The welcome-back feast was, as always, absolutely delicious. The Great Hall was filled with the noise of clanking cutlery against plates and the constant excited babble of the students happy to be back at Hogwarts.

When the last of the desert was cleared away, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. "To our older student, welcome back to Hogwarts! To our first years, welcome! As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, and first year students are prohibited to have any broomsticks.

"As our caretaker Mr. Filch has reminded me, there are a number of objects forbidden in Hogwarts. For the full list, please proceeded to Mr. Filch's office. Now, I'd like everyone to give a warm round of applause to our Head Boy and Head Girl of the year, Mr Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor! Will the two of you, please stand."

Hermione stood. There was a roar of applause from the Gryffindor table. Draco stood. More applause from the Slytherin end of the hall. They sat down again.

"Will you both please see me afterwards? Thank you. Now that we're all fed and watered, I think it's time we go to bed. Off you trot!"

Chairs scraped the floor as students headed to their dormitories. The first years were lost. The Prefects started directing the students. Hermione and Ron proceeded to do their duties.

When the Gryffindors were all safely in their common room, Hermione bid Ron and Harry goodbye and walked back to the Great Hall. Along the way, Draco joined her from the Slytherin common room. Hermione really didn't want to go through any 'Mudblood' torment, so she walked a distance away from him.

They finally got to the Great Hall, where their Headmaster was waiting for them. "Ah! Follow me, I will show you to your common room." They followed him down a corridor, up 4 flights of stairs, up a hallway, and down another corridor. The wall was lined with an antique tapestry, and there was a very large portrait of a wizard with a very long beard, even longer than that of their own Headmaster's.

"This is the entrance. The password is—" here he turned to the portrait. "Wimbleweather." The wizard nodded and the portrait swung forward to reveal a doorway. They stepped inside. The common room was a warm, cosy, yet very large room. It had a three-seat sofa and two armchairs beside it. A crackling fire sat in the fireplace. There was also a coffee table in front of the sofa, a dining table with chairs to the side, two desks on either side of the common room, and a red loveseat in the corner, facing the fire.

There were three doors on the far side of the common room. The one on the far left was green, the one on the far right was red, and the one in the middle was white. Hermione was in awe. "Wow. This place is gorgeous!"

She walked into her room. It was just so wonderful. In the middle stood a magnificent queen-sized canopy bed with a gold canopy and red bed sheets. Six pillows were arranged beautifully on it and it just looked so wonderful. An oak dresser with elaborate designs carved on it stood on the left of the bed. Next to the dresser, on the other wall, was a tall, rectangular window that looked outside and down to the grounds. It even showed the lake. On the right of the bed was a bedside table that matched the dresser well. She sighed and finally looked at the best. There was a desk straight across from the window and it also matched the dresser. It had three drawers on the left and one drawer on the right. Under the right drawer was an empty space where Hermione could put any text books or whatever. What a perfect room!

On the right of the room was a white door. She opened it; it led to the bathroom. She went in at its size. Everything was white. There was a huge bathtub in the middle that resembled a swimming pool, a shower was surrounded by glass that didn't let you see inside (or outside, if you were already inside), and a large marble countertop. The countertop had two sinks with marble taps and faucets, a large mirror in front of it, and two shelves on either side of it.

She went back out into the common room and yelled, "I'm going to take a shower, so I'm using the bathroom first!" Before he could object, she closed the door.

**&&&&&&**

Draco was looking around the common room. He didn't really know what he was going to do with the situation he was in. Yes, he had finally realized that he, unbelievably, loved Hermione Granger, friend of Weasel and Potty. He didn't quite know how, or why, but over the summer, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. At first he thought it was because he enjoyed mocking her disgusting lineage, but then that didn't seem so funny.

But even after that, he still kept thinking about her. He had strange dreams. And then he realized: he really did have feelings for her.

But what was he going to do? He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. He knew she hated him. He beat himself up for being so nasty to her and her pathetic friends.

He dragged himself to his room and lay down on his bed. He heard noises from the bathroom; the noise of water slapping marble. He supposed she was having a bubble bath.

Then he heard something else. A voice. Hermione's voice. And she was singing. She had a lovely voice, and he was very surprised, because he had never heard her sing before. But, I'm sure you understand, people always sing much better when their in the shower than any other time. So Draco heard her sing her best.

But he didn't know what song she was singing. Must've been some Muggle song. He pressed his ear to the bathroom door. From what he heard, it went like this:

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke_

_You love life's DOA_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,_

_Or even your year._

_But_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cause you're there for me too._

Draco stepped back. He loved her singing already. He lay down on his bed and continued listening to her muffled singing. He couldn't really make out the words any more, but her singing was still lovely to him.

He was looking forward to listening to more of her singing.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Now you know where the title comes from. Please review! I'd really appreciate it, thanks. windsinger257. xxx**


	3. Draco's Green Monster

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter, I just want to say thanks again to all who reviewed. Special thanks to HotRed89 as well, for giving a suggestion of a song. Everyone is welcomed to give in ideas for songs that I can use in my story! I already have a short list of course, but all new ideas are welcome! Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers! Anyway, enough with my ramblings. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: When will Draco be mine?**

**Draco's Green Monster**

The next morning, Hermione woke with a feeling of strange excitement. She always got that feeling at the start of every Hogwarts term. The feeling of anticipation.

She got out of bed, stretched, and headed for the bathroom. She turned the doorknob. Locked. Draco was probably inside. She went out into the common room still in her pyjamas. She always wore her dad's old shirts; they were really big and comfortable. She never understood why women would want to wear itchy-scratchy lingerie when they could just grab a man's shirt to sleep in. Particularly of the big, collared, button-down kind.

She sat down in one of the armchairs and wondered how the year would turn out. She was worried about their upcoming NEWT's. If she didn't do well, it would be the end of her. Not so much because her parents would be mad, but because she really needed top marks if she was going to become a specialist Healer in St. Mungo's.

Just then, she heard the click of a doorknob. She swiftly turned her head to see Draco.

She got up and headed for her room. This was her game plan. As long as she stayed far away from him, she wouldn't have to endure any of his taunting about her lineage. She hurried for her room. She had a feeling that he was looking at her. She decided to stay and fight. She whipped around to face him.

"Look, Malfoy," she said, her voice not quivering. "I know you're not exactly ecstatic about the arrangements this year. I'm not exactly celebrating either. But I absolutely refuse to listen to any of your shameless torment about my bloodline. You've treated me horribly and cruelly for six long years, Malfoy. You've hurt Ron, and you've hurt Harry. I'm sick of it, and I won't put up with it for another school term. Okay?"

She whipped back around before he could say anything. But she wasn't fast enough. "People change, Granger. Maybe I have."

Hermione turned around again, but he was out of the common room. He was gone.

**&&&&&&**

After she had showered, Hermione went down for breakfast. She found Harry, Ron and Ginny and sat with them. It sounded like Ron and Ginny were in a serious discussion. Ron was saying, "I am _not_."

"Yes, you are," Ginny said curtly. "I'm not surprised, of course, knowing the amount of food you eat."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry grinned and said, "Ginny said Ron was fat because he's already having his fourth helping of bacon eggs." Hermione burst out laughing. Ron turned to look at her. He sniffed indignantly.

"Well, who cares," he said. "Sod it all." He wolfed down more bacon. Harry, Hermione and Ginny laughed.

Just then, a boy walked up to them. They'd never seen him before. "Hi there. I'm Matthew Woods. I've just been transferred from Fignius International School of Magic. May I sit here?"

"Sure," Harry said. "I'm—"

"Harry Potter," Matthew nodded.

"Yeah," said Harry with a grin. "How did you know?" Then he proceeded to patting his hair down in attempt to make it lie flat so it could cover his lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

"I'm afraid that's not going to work, Harry," said Ginny.

Harry put his hands down. "I guess you're right."

"Anyway," said Ginny, looking at Matthew, who was smiling. "I'm Ginny Weasley. This is my brother—" she looked at Ron.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said.

Matthew looked at Hermione expectantly. She said, "And I'm Hermione Granger."

Matthew's eyes grew wide. "I've heard people say you're the smartest in our year. They say you've got guaranteed O's in all your NEWT subjects."

"That's our Hermione!" piped up Ginny.

For the remainder of breakfast, Matthew could hardly keep his eyes off Hermione. She hardly noticed. But Ginny did. She found it very obvious: Matthew fancied Hermione.

**&&&&&&**

After breakfast, Ginny pulled Hermione aside. "Mione, I think you know what I'm about to say." Hermione stared at her.

"Uh," she said. "No?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Just then, Draco walked by. But Ginny said, "Matthew fancies you!"

Draco stopped in his tracks. He hid behind a nearby pillar so he could eavesdrop.

Hermione said, "How can he? He hardly knows me. He doesn't know what I'm like. We barely exchanged five words to each other."

"That's because he was admiring you silently!" said Ginny. "And what's not to like? You're friendly, smart, funny _and _pretty." Hermione snorted. Ginny stared at her. "Do you like him back or don't you?"

Draco's eyes widened. He almost held his breathe.

"Oh, I don't know, Ginny," said Hermione exasperatedly. "You know I don't have that much experience with boys. I don't deny he's somewhat charming, but you can't really judge a book by its cover."

Ginny laughed. "I should have known you'd say something like that." Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Fine," said Ginny. "We'll get to know him better, then we'll see how it goes. Okay?"

"Okay." They walked off.

Draco stepped out from behind the pillar. Draco could feel the ugly green monster of envy awakening inside of him.Who _was _this Matthew bloke? And what was he doing chasing after his Hermione?

Then Draco laughed. How uncanny it was, calling the Muggle-born Gryffindor—whom he had hated so much before—his. It seemed so silly and hypocritical.

As he was passing the two Gryffindor wenches, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil (though he didn't remember their names), he overheard one of them saying, "Yeah, Matthew Woods. He transferred from Fignius or something, into our year. He's SO cute."

Draco walked on. Sounded like this Matthew bloke was definitely getting noticed. He had to do something to get rid of this Matthew bloke, before he took Hermione away.

**A/N: Done! Whoo. I used the word 'bloke' a lot in this chapter. I like the word, don't you? Ha ha. So anyway, please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks a lot. windsinger257 xxx**


	4. I Think You're Beautiful

**A/N: Sorry for not updated for AGES. Lots of stress.. You understand. Haha. Neway, I'm updating now! So be happy. It's all for you.**

**  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Draco Malfoy. Life sucks.**

**  
**

**I Think You're Beautiful**

**  
**

**:Flashback:**

**  
**_Draco stepped out from behind the pillar. Draco could feel the ugly green monster of envy awakening inside of him.Who was this Matthew bloke? And what was he doing chasing after his Hermione?_

_Then Draco laughed. How uncanny it was, calling the Muggle-born Gryffindor—whom he had hated so much before—his. It seemed so silly and hypocritical._

_As he was passing the two Gryffindor wenches, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil (though he didn't remember their names), he overheard one of them saying, "Yeah, Matthew Woods. He transferred from Fignius or something, into our year. He's SO cute."_

_Draco walked on. Sounded like this Matthew bloke was definitely getting noticed. He had to do something to get rid of this Matthew bloke, before he took Hermione away._

**  
:End of Flashback:**

**  
**The Next Morning at Hogwarts Castle…

  
"I'll see you guys later at class, yeah?" Hermione Granger said to her two still-hungry best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Yup. Shee you wayter Verminee," said Ron with his mouth full. He waved, his hands covered with toast crumbs. Harry grinned, his mouth filled with porridge.

Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk briskly out of the Great Hall and made for the Potions classroom down in the dungeons.

**&&&&&&**

**  
**Matthew watched Hermione walk out of the Great Hall with love and admiration on his face. He was sitting with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, both of whom he had told about his feelings for Hermione after he had sworn them to secrecy.

Matthew turn to look at their two grinning faces. "What?" he tried to act innocent, but they all knew what he was: guilty as charged.

"Go after her, mate," said Dean.

"They like to be chased," nodded Seamus.

Matthew gave them a so-sue-me shrug, got up, and ran after Hermione.

**&&&&&&**

**  
**"Hey, Hermione!" cried Matthew as he ran after her. "Wait up!"

Hermione stopped and turned around. She saw Matthew running after, and smiled. Ginny must be right (she always was when it came to guys!); he really did like her. Matthew finally reached where Hermione was standing and said, "Potions next, right?" with a grin.

Hermione grinned back. "Yup. With Severus Snape. Joy." They continued walking together while they talked about how Snape was always swooping around the castle like an overgrown bat like he had nothing else to do.

They arrived at the Potions classrooms grinning joyfully, and Lavender and Parvati threw Hermione looks of pure envy. They were obviously taken with Matthew, by his good-looks and charming personality.

Even pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, who was obsessed with Draco Malfoy, couldn't help but turn green. Just as Draco was coming in, she hissed at Hermione, "Stop being so smug, _Mudblood. _He's only talking to you out of pity."

Hermione glared at her and said, "Really? Wow. I'm surprised Matthew didn't talk to _you _out of pity the moment he saw you then."

Pansy stuck her nose in the air. Draco chuckled. Hermione was bewildered that Draco was actually laughing at something _she _said. And not that smug, proud laugh filled with contempt. This laugh was… genuine?

Pansy started lunging insults at Hermione again, after she saw Draco's reaction at Hermione's comeback. The usual "Mudblood" torment, "ugly bucktoothed freak" (which wasn't true anymore), "show-off Know-It-All", et cetera, until—

"Give it a rest, Parkinson," Draco said, annoyed.

Hermione looked at Draco questioningly. What was up with him lately? Draco shrugged, and grinned. Hermione shook her head and gave him a half-grin back. Maybe he _has _changed…

**&&&&&&**

**  
**About a week down the road on a Saturday, about six owls landed in front of Hermione. One was her usual copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and the five others were…

"_Hate mail_?" Harry and Ron were reading them over her shoulders as she opened them one by one. It was your kind of basic hate mail: "You're awful, no one likes you and you're stuck-up" sort of thing, until she read the last one and… It really hurt.

She blocked it from Harry and Ron's view. It was…terrible. Hermione's eyes filled up with wet tears.

"Mione? Are…are you okay?" Harry asked, glancing at Ron.

Ron, being his usual—shall we say—_insensitive _self, asked, "What does it say?"

Hermione looked up from the letter, which she scrunched up and brushed the area around her eyes. "It's…it's nothing. I'll see you guys later, I'm going to…have a bath." She naturally would have said "go to the library", but somehow different words formed in her mouth and came out. "See you." And she left.

**&&&&&&**

**  
**Draco watched as Hermione looked down at a letter she got. He saw her eyes fill with tears and watched her leave the Great Hall. What did the letter say? Why was it so awful that it made Hermione cry? Because Hermione was naturally a strong girl, who couldn't be hurt easily by petty insults. Draco should know, having thrown a fair amount of insults at her himself.

But that phase of him was over now. He got up and followed Hermione.

**&&&&&&**

**  
**She was in the Head Bathroom when he got to their common room. He hurried into his room and put a charm on the bathroom door so he could hear her.

It was a small trick he had been doing ever since that first night he had heard Hermione sing. He realized it was a total invasion of privacy, but it wasn't like he could _see _her, or anything.

Anyway, he heard Hermione crying. Or sobbing. Then she started saying something. Or singing. Another Muggle song. ("_Honestly, doesn't she know any songs from the wizarding world_?" Draco wondered.) The song went:

"_When I was seven  
They said I was strange  
I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same  
I asked my parents if I was okay  
They said you're more beautiful  
And that's the way they show that they wish  
That they had your smile  
So my confidence was up for a while  
I got real comfortable with my own style  
I knew that they were only jealous coz_

_  
"People are all the same  
And we only get judged by what we do  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
So are you  
So are you."_

_  
_Hermione stopped, and blew her nose. She ran some more water; there was a sound of water hitting water. She continued singing, with a happier voice,

"_There was a time when I felt like I cared  
That I was shorter than everyone there  
People made me feel like life was unfair  
And I did things that made me ashamed  
Cos I didn't know my body would change  
I grew taller than them in more ways  
But there will always be the one who will say  
Something bad to make them feel great."  
_

Draco leaned back and listened to her singing the chorus twice. Her voice really was fantastic.

"_Everybody talks bad about somebody  
And never realizes how it affects somebody  
And you bet it won't be forgotten  
Envy is the only thing it could be…"_

_  
_**&&&&&&**

**  
**After Hermione came out of the bathroom and went into the common room, Draco went up to her and said, "Granger. You should know…I heard you singing that song and…You're not ugly. I think you're…beautiful."

Hermione stared, speechless.

**A/N: Yay! Done. I realize Draco is a little out of character near the end of this chappie, but even though he's J.K. Rowling's character, this is my fanfic, and I can do what I want with him. Tee hee. Okay, sorry. But did you enjoy this chapter? Did you hate it? Love it? Let me know by REVIEWING! Thanks. luv always, windsinger257. xxx**


	5. Feelings

**A/N: Haha! Next chapter up! Wheeeee. I feel sooo happy. Lots of reviews for my last chapter, thank you SO MUCH! I love you all, you rock my world! Starts handing out lollipops to all my reviewers. There'll be more where THAT came from! Wink, wink. Tee hee.**

**  
Disclaimer: I'm stuck being a lowly Muggle, and therefore could not attend Hogwarts to capture Draco's heart, and therefore do not own him. Bleh.**

**  
Feelings**

**  
:Flashback:**

**  
**_After Hermione came out of the bathroom and went into the common room, Draco went up to her and said, "Granger. You should know…I heard you singing that song and…You're not ugly. I think you're…beautiful."_

_Hermione stared, speechless._

**:End of Flashback:**

**  
**Hermione blurted out, "Malfoy, this is low. This lame underhanded trick, I really don't need it. I—"

Draco stared at her. "This isn't a trick, Hermione."

Hermione stared into this stranger's beautiful, yet sad and lonely steely grey eyes. They were crying out for something. They were sad enough to make you cry if you looked into them enough. Like a beautiful flower, which was once glowing and surrounded by others admiring its beauty, but now lay wilted and alone.

She couldn't look away. She just couldn't. She wanted to cry, drowning in his sad eyes. Still drowning in them, she said, "Mal—Draco, I—"

Draco snapped out of his reverie. He was drowning in _her _beautiful eyes. But he was sharply brought out into reality, where he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. _Malfoys never feel embarrassed, much less, Merlin forbid, blush! _He thought. _What's going on? What's she doing to me?_

_  
_"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said. He laid a gentle hand on her cheek. Both were looking into the other's eyes. "You should know how I feel, but you'd never accept me."

"Draco—" she began. She didn't know what to do. Normally she would have slapped him for playing such a dirty trick, but this one wasn't a trick. This was real. This was a sensitive side of Draco. And she didn't know how to deal with it.

He put a finger on her lips. "No, please," he said. "I wish I could tell you how I truly feel about you, but if I did, you'd never forgive me, and I couldn't bear that. There's nothing else for me to do but this, so please understand."

He took his hand away, took a few steps back, and whipped out his wand. He said, "Sorry, Hermione." He pointed the wand at her. She gasped. "_Obliviate!_" She fell into a faint. He went into his bedroom, and pointed his wand at himself. "_Obliviate_."

**&&&&&&**

**  
**"Mione, there you are!" said Ron as Hermione stumbled into the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Ron were sitting in front of the unlit fireplace doing homework. "We haven't seen you since lunch! Where've you been?"

Hermione slid down into an armchair beside them (her old armchair she always used to sit in when she, Harry and Ron stayed up late talking about things like the rise of Voldemort and such). She had a dazed expression on her face, staring blankly into the fireplace. "I went to take a bath, and then I guess I fell asleep in the Head common room."

"You…guess?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, shaking her head. She no longer wore the dazed expression. "I don't really remember how I fell asleep...on the floor. I must've been really tired." She shrugged, and grinned.

"Or maybe Ferret-Boy did something," growled Ron in an undertone.

"Who?" Hermione was confused.

Harry and Ron exchanged quizzical looks. "You know…the ferret-faced stuck-up snob, Mr. Draco-I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else-on this-green-earth-which-will-soon-be-mine-so-I-can-finally-get-rid-of-scum-like-you-Malfoy?" Harry said. Ron snorted.

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, I'm still a bit blur from my little nap." She looked over Ron's Astronomy chart that was lying at her feet. "Ron, you gave two of Saturn's moons to Uranus."

"What!" he pulled the chart towards him. "Ugh. Damn those moons." He proceeded to correct the chart, impatiently vigorous.

**&&&&&&**

**  
**Draco got up from his bedroom floor. He didn't remember how he "fell asleep" there, or why he had his wand in his hand. What happened?

He walked out into the Head common room. Empty. He sat in front of the fireplace (it was unlit as well, by the way) and thought about how he felt about Hermione. He decided he had to tell some one, if not Hermione. For he felt he would explode if he kept it all in. "Blaise," he said.

**&&&&&&**

**  
**He found Blaise in the Slytherin common room, dozing in a squishy armchair. Just like Blaise. Draco kicked a leg of the armchair. "Blaise, mate, wake up."

"Mm," Blaise mumbled.

"Blaise, you git, get your freaking ass out of that armchair!" Draco yelled.

Blaise opened his eyes blearily and saw Draco. "Hey, mate, can it wait? I was having a horny dream."

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, it _cannot _wait, my screwed up friend. It's important."

"Fine, fine," said Blaise, slowly getting up. He stretched. "Ah," he said. "Much better. Now, before you say anything, I need to eat. It's a rule. You remember, don't you? After you sleep, eat." He grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Fine. We can nick something from the kitchens. Can we just hurry, it's really—"

"Important?" finished Blaise, raising an eyebrow. They started walking to the kitchens. "So is my empty belly, mate."

**&&&&&&**

**  
**After Blaise had nicked four turkey sandwiches, a plate of jam tarts and a cheesecake from the kitchens, he and Draco went outside and sat down under a tree in front of the giant lake.

As he grabbed a jam tart and popped it into his mouth, Blaise said, "Ah, this is rather romantic, isn't it?" He grinned at Draco, who glared at him, and looked up at the sky, chomping loudly on his tart. "Okay, only kidding. What did you want to tell me?"

Draco exhaled and said, "I think I'm in love with some one, Blaise."

Blaise gasped, clutched his heart and said, "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry. I'm not gay, but don't worry, you'll find your true love one day!" He burst into hysterics.

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits. "Not funny," he said, serious as ever.

"Just a bit of humour, mate, stop being such a party-pooper!" replied Blaise. "Okay, serious now. Who's this special girl of yours?"

"Okay, before I tell you…You have to know how much I'm in love with her."

Blaise stared, wide-eyed. He nodded.

"When I sleep every night, I have dreams about her," said Draco, staring up at the sky. "I can't stop thinking about her, and when I do, I get goosebumps and sometimes can't breathe or stop smiling. I can't talk about her without feeling nothing but absolutely bliss like I'm feeling right now. When I see her it feels like time has stopped and that nothing else matters except her, and me just being able to admire her and just, simply, love her." He looked at Blaise with a gentle smile on his face.

Blaise was in…complete awe. If he were a cartoon, his jaw would have stretched to an extreme length and would have dropped to the floor. "Wow, mate," he said, running a hand through his hair. "First of all, I have never seen you smile like that. So…content. Secondly, I'm afraid you've got it bad for this girl. So who is she?"

Draco sighed. "Don't wig out…But she's…Hermione."

Pause. "Who?"

_Unbelievable!_ Draco thought. _He doesn't even know her first name! He is such a dimwit, a numbskull. _He sighed. "Granger, Mr. Zabini. Granger."

Blaise's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Mate…You can't be…serious? She's a…she's a Mud—"

"Don't you _dare _say that word, Blaise," said Draco, glaring daggers at his friend. "I don't care about all that anymore, mate. I love her, okay? She's just so…perfect."

Running a hand through his hair again, Blaise stared at the lake rather fondly. "Well, then, Draco. If you really do love her, and judging by all that you've just said, I'm pretty sure you do, go after her. Tell her. Confess everything."

"But…what if she..." A lump had formed in Draco's throat.

"That's life, mate."

**&&&&&&**

**  
**"Mione!" cried Ginny, running after Hermione, who was headed to the library. Hermione stopped and waited for her friend to reach her. Ginny was out of breath, and used Hermione for support. Once she had gotten her breath back, she said, "You'll never guess what Matthew told me."

"Err…He likes bogey-flavoured Bertie Bott's Beans?" tried Hermione with a grin.

Ginny wrinkled her nose and laughed. "That's gross. No. He told me how he felt about you!"

"Oh," said Hermione as they continued walking. "That's nice."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want to know what he said?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I still don't think I really have feelings for him as more than a friend. It's hard for me to find a guy I like, you know that."

"But, Mione," whined Ginny. "He really, really likes you. He's smitten! You've got him hooked. And I think he's gonna ask you out to Hogsmeade, since we're going there this weekend. What're you gonna say?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows at her friend suggestively.

Hermione laughed. "I dunno. Yes, I guess. He seems charming enough." She smiled.

**A/N: Wheee! Done! You can bet Matthew and Hermione are going to Hogsmeade together, but what's going to happen? Will Matthew make a move? Will Hermione suddenly fall for him? What will happen to Draco if he HAPPENS to see them together? Am I leaving you in suspense? Do you want to stab me over and over again? Haha. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter, or the story so far? Please review, thanks. windsinger257 xxx**


End file.
